Vulu Kai
Introduction The Vulu Kai are among the best warriors mankind ever brought fourth. Half man half Brute this group of elite guards is raised and trained in Nawanga. Since they are and always where sold as the most elite bodyguards they are widespread across all of Apophis an can sometimes even be found in other dimensions. History During Nawangias occupation through the Pratonians the Vulu Kai where created as elite bodyguards for their immortal masters as the blood of Praton was thin in this province. Their original name was Hathrabal ''which translates to "Silent Guardian" in the ancient prationian tongue. They where selectivly bred between members of the Pratonguard and chosen Onya warriors. These Habescori where infused with a special form of Bornbrew that enhanced their physical potential before undergoing a painful ritual of preparation. Even after the Pratonians vanished, the Vulu Kai survived as a unique breed of warriors. The greatest Onya generals employed them as guards and champions. In order to keep their fading blood pure they where only allowed to sire children with other Vulu Kai. Across the ages they have lost alot of their former strength and size but they are still towering above any regular men and their physical prowess has no equal even among Abhumans. It was and is very common to gift Vulu Kai guards to other empires and cultures during diplomacy. This is the Nawangian equivalent of marrying ones children to other dynasties. Especially in the treaties with the Esharin these guards where regularly exchanged. Initiation and creation Pratonian reign The creation of the Vulu Kai was regarded one of the most cruel practices under pratonian reign. The Ur of Nawanga wished to ensure that their chosen warriors would be best they could possibly create without using too much Bornwater. To accomplish that, they combined magical, esoteric and biological knowledge. Only a member of the Pratonguard, all pureblooded and strong, was allowed to sire a ''Hathrabal. To do so they would find a female Onya warrior among their servants, preferably one that already birthed several children. The act of impregnation should be devoid of affection or love but should be enacted in a violent fashion. The child would not be birthed through a Caesarean section like it was common with Habescori, often resulting in the death of the mother. Only male children would be allowed to continue the ascension to a Hathrabal. The Bornweavers created a special elixir that would be infused into the child, enhancing only their physical characteristics and increasing their regenerative capacities. The next step would be to remove the childs vocal cords and parts of their genitals necessairy to develop sexual desire. While growing up they would not only undergo an especially painful and challenging training but also daily gnavian rituals that should strengthen their blood. They would only be allowed to eat meat drenched in Bornwater if not that of humans. The resulting warrior would be above human insufficiencies like pain, lust or humuliation. He would be a perfect warrior and guardian with no other desires then to serve. This practice enraged the opressed Onya more and more across the ages until igniting the flames of Omrons rebellion; a Hathrabal that managed to transcend the mental boundaries of his training. Nawangian reign The Nawangians rite of creation is but a tame imitation of the ancient pratonian rites. The Vulu Kai are only allowed to sire children with members of their own blood to not waste their costly raised strength. This is often arranged by their masters, yet love and marrige is not forbidden for them. In some instances even female children are further trained to become a full Vulu Kai due to their high cost; yet they are mostly used as wifes for chosen clients or male Vulu Kai. Since nawangian surgeons do not possess the ability to keep their subjects alive while removing their vocal cords, it is common to simply cut out the tongue of the child when they are too young to remember the pain. Their training is harsh and brutal but it also raises their mental abilites since their pratonian heritage does also increase their intelligence. Vulu Kai are only fed with the raw meat of great predators like lions, panthers, crocodiles or Sabantir. Those employed by the nawangian priesthood are only fed with the meat of snakes, a representation of their alignment to the warriorgod Ombross. To compliment this poor diet they drink special elixirs made from the Bornfruits of the nawangian deathgardens, millet, Chalca leaves and various grains. Biology Like Brutes Vulu Kai possess enhanced physical and mental capacities. They are far larger then most humans, usually growing to sizes of up to three meters. They rarely decompose muscle fibres and can build them up far quicker and easier then other humans. Due to a more efficient central nervesystem they can mobilise almost 100% of their muscles during physical pressure which increases their strength far beyond the boundaries of mortal men. Their strongest individuals can lift weigths of over 1200kg while their enforced bones and muscles are strong enough to prevent them from breaking their bones in the process. Their punch bears enough force to crack human skulls. Their enforced knuckles and survive such impact unscathed where a regular men would have shattered his fist. Vulu Kai possess the rapid regeneration their ancestores where so famed for, healing wounds up to 9 times quicker then regular mammals. Due to a production of stem cells they can regrow lost limbs over the course of several months and boost their metabolism. They are also far more resistent to disease and posion. Category:Lore Category:Apophis Category:Abhumans Category:Races